


Closet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ori makes creative ways to finish his work in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Ori squeaks, blinking furiously as the closet door opens up. Bofur chuckles uneasily, nudging his ankle with his dirty boot. 

"Why are you hiding in the closet? You got Bombur stress baking in the kitchen." 

Stress baking could be anything from simple pastries to fresh bread. Defeated, hungry, he closes his laptop, smiling bashfully.

"I do my best work isolated from distractions. You make quite a lot of noise in the garage, then Bombur starts cooking and I need space to do work sometimes."

Bofur scratches his chin, pooching his lips out as he does so. 

"You could have said that," he shrugs. "Do you want me to call off the search party then?" 

"Could you continue it for five more minutes so I can finish this research paper?"

"Bombur will have the first batch of cookies done in fifteen minutes. We'll see you then."


End file.
